


Vollmond

by A Schwärzung (hassliebe)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Comfort/Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hassliebe/pseuds/A%20Schw%C3%A4rzung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saga medita a la luz de la luna acerca de sus temores, necesidades y premoniciones. Se ubica antes de que Saga mate al patriarca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vollmond

**Author's Note:**

> El título significa Luna llena es alemán. One Shot basado en la canción homónima de In Extremo.

> _Komm schließ die Augen, glaube mir_  
>  Wir werden fliegen über`s Meer  
>  Ich bin nach deiner Liebe so krank  
>  Die sich an meinem Blut betrank(2)

Caminaba, cerrando sus ojos un instante, escuchando el silencio de la noche; la apenas audible melodía del viento nocturno, aquella suave brisa pasando por entre las altas murallas del Santuario. Su piel disfrutaba la sensación de escalofrío mientras era acariciada por la brisa nocturna. Sus labios se entreabrieron, permitiendo que un suspiro abandonara su garganta; un gemido casi lastimoso, que emulaba, aunque fuera débilmente, las voces que no podía acallar en su mente.

Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, venían a su mente confusas imágenes, voces se mezclaban en su mente, el llorar de un niño; y finalmente, un silencio sepulcral tras lo cual sólo quedaba el latido acelerado de su corazón, angustiado por no poder entender. Incluso podía sentir sus manos trémulas, presionándose con fuerza hasta extraer carmín de ellas, un carmín de la misma tonalidad de aquella que cubría sus manos en su sueño, pero aquella no era su sangre, era una calidez perturbadora y culpable; sangre inocente que sabía que él mismo había derramado.

Entreabrió sus ojos, observando detenidamente la imagen del Santuario, las milenarias piedras acariciadas por la argentina luz de la luna, que como un plateado dije, parecía reinar el oscuro cielo de azul medianoche. La imagen se le antojaba casi espectral, con un aire entre melancólico y de ensueño, provocado quizás por la propia angustia en su alma. Aún así, encontró cierto consuelo en la soledad de la noche y en la caricia de la brisa nocturna, prófuga.

Se percató en ese instante del sepulcral silencio. Era como si todo a su alrededor se hubiese detenido; se sintió como atrapado en un cuadro nocturno. Un lugar a la mitad de la nada, ese ya no era el Partenón, sino un simple llano donde la luz de la luna parecía bañarlo todo. Un lugar donde no había dolor o muerte, ni principio ni fin. Sólo la maravillosa orquesta de la naturaleza dispuesta ante su mirada como el más excelso manjar jamás paladeado.

Decidió sentarse en el piso, disfrutando de la frescura del mismo para poder después recargar su mentón en ambas rodillas, envolviendo las piernas con sus brazos, como buscando proveerse a sí mismo ese calor humano que a veces tanto añoraba y que se negaba a solicitar, tanto por orgullo, como por la dolorosa certeza de que no habría nadie dispuesto a escuchar su petición, aún menos a cumplirla. Sin estar seguro de cómo, su cuerpo comenzó a mecerse, arrullándose mientras sus labios se mantenían sellados, su mente tratando de recordar alguna suave canción de cuna.

Una sonrisa cargada de acritud se dibujó en sus delgados labios al percatarse de lo infantil y sentimental que se mostraba en esos instantes. Pero era imposible evitarlo, aquella sensación de vulnerabilidad se acrecentaba con la oscuridad y con la soledad auto impuesta. Pero era algo necesario para poder conservar su salud, su cordura. Había días en los que no sabía quién era, se perdía entre la realidad y esas imágenes de tan fatídica naturaleza. Aquella extraña confusión, la ansiedad nacida de esa incertidumbre acerca de si eran meras fantasías o sueños premonitorios. Algo en él deseaba saber la verdad y otra parte prefería la ignorancia.

Suspiró, procurando no emitir sonido alguno mientras ladeaba su rostro. Usualmente no era del tipo sentimental, antes bien prefería la practicidad, pero por alguna razón esa luna resplandeciente y la atmósfera, parecían cómplices en el propósito de extraer de su persona hasta el último ápice de sensibilidad. Por ello no se extrañó al sentir una gruesa y tibia lágrima descender por su mejilla. Quiso cerrar sus ojos, esperando que aquella sensación desapareciera lentamente. Y lo hizo, pero no como él esperaba.

Una delicada sensación sobre su piel retiraba la lágrima, provocando así que abriera sus ojos. Era como verse en un espejo de plata, sólo que ese rostro era distinto al suyo. Las líneas eran ligeramente más suaves, y sus ojos parecían brillar con luz sobrenatural. Eran los mismos rasgos, pero había algo sutil en ellos, la marcialidad de su propio rostro estaba ausente. Vio nacer en aquellos labios tan familiares una sonrisa, casi cargada de ternura.

No supo cómo responder. Usualmente habría esquivado el contacto, limpiado sus propias lágrimas y fingido que todo estaba bien, acorazando su exterior con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Pero al ver a su hermano frente a él, sin burlarse de su temporal vulnerabilidad, no supo qué hacer. Deseaba huir del contacto y por otra parte recordaba amargamente esa necesidad de cercanía que había experimentado momentos antes.

Así que sin pensarlo más, tomó con fuerza el brazo del otro, jalándole hacia su persona para envolverle en un abrazo casi asfixiante. Supo que probablemente estaba lastimando a su hermano, pero éste no dijo nada.  Permaneció en silencio, únicamente acariciando con sus dedos la larga y sedosa melena de su persona, como buscando apaciguar la terrible tormenta en su interior. Parecía como si con ese sólo abrazo tratase de volver a ser uno con él, regresar a ese estado primigenio en el cual aún estaba completo.

Deseaba estar seguro de que se encontraba bien, de que no había dejado en algún lugar a su verdadero yo. Necesitaba sentir, saber que estaba vivo. Se alejó un instante, perdiendo sus ojos en los de esa otra persona frente a él. Acariciando insistentemente la mejilla del otro para después rodear el cuello de éste con sus brazos. Parecía no importarle tener a ese intruso en su perfecta noche estrellada, porque por más perfecta que fuese la luna, por más místico que fuese el brillo pálido de la misma, esa frialdad le calaba en lo más hondo, acrecentando su necesidad de calidez humana.

—Dime ¿estoy vivo? ¿O es que he estado muerto todo este tiempo?—

Le miró extrañado, antes de fruncir el ceño ligeramente para a continuación rodearle con sus propios brazos. Apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza del mayor de ambos, antes de suspirar; por un lado no deseaba romper el silencio, sin embargo la conciencia de que le necesitaban fue mayor.

—No podría abrazarte si estuvieras muerto…—

—Pero soy un monstruo…—

—No es verdad, eres mi otra mitad, si fueras un monstruo, yo también lo sería. Así que dime ¿crees que soy un monstruo?—

Le miró un momento, viendo su cálida sonrisa, su mirada suavizándose de modo apenas perceptible antes de negar con un firme y breve movimiento de cabeza. Nuevamente cerró los ojos, y pudo ver sus manos de nueva cuenta, cubiertas de carmín. Muerte rodeándolo, muerte producto de sus pecados. Abrió sus ojos, exaltado, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, para después ser sujetado aún con más fuerza por el otro hombre.

—Tranquilo… no sé bien que viste pero sé lo que sientes cada vez que eso pasa, puedo sentir tu dolor, tu angustia. Déjalo ir, no te sirve de nada pensar en esas cosas. Son sólo sueños—.

Se repitió mentalmente aquella frase, tratando de convencerse de su veracidad. Después se apartó suavemente, mirando sus manos aún teñidas.

—Pero mis manos… tanta sangre… no puedo…—

Dejó caer su cabeza, llevando sus manos hasta sus sienes y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Sintió en ese instante como le tomaban de las manos, unas semejantes acariciándolas, entrelazando sus dedos.

—Míralas, abre tus ojos y míralas de nuevo—, el aludido obedeció, encontrándose con sus manos entrelazadas, —¿ves algo más que nuestras manos? Porque yo no, yo sólo puedo ver unas manos que han sido entrenadas para salvar vidas, para pelear por el bien de otros…—

Mientras decía aquello acariciaba el dorso de su mano, sonriendo un instante antes de soltarlas, sólo para después levantarlas un poco, mirándolas contra la luz de la luna llena.

—Ciertamente pueden traer muerte, pero yo sé que no lo harías de no ser necesario—.

Levantó su rostro, lo miró con marcial seriedad antes de tomar al hombre frente a él por los hombros. Sus miradas encontrándose.

—Hazme una promesa Kanon, prométeme que si alguna vez me convierto en ese ser que tanto temo, harás hasta lo imposible por detenerme, incluso si eso significa que tengas que matarme. ¿Entendido Kanon?—

El aludido le observó, abriendo sus ojos, enormes pozas que en ese instante sólo reflejaban incredulidad ante las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Deseaba negarse, no estaba dispuesto a aceptar que tal cosa sucediera. Saga era noble, una persona tan pura que era casi irreal.

—Yo…—

La mirada profunda y cargada de autoridad le hizo callar, permitiéndose asentir únicamente.

—De acuerdo… yo lo intentaré, pero no te aseguro poder hacerlo Saga porque ¿estás consciente de lo cruel que eres al pedirme que me mate a mí mismo? Porque somos uno Saga y al matarte, me estaría matando a mí también—.

—Pero debes hacerlo Kanon, debes hacerlo si eso llega a pasar. Si llego a perder el control…—

Le abrazó nuevamente, disfrutando de la tibieza del cuerpo de su gemelo, disfrutando de la firmeza de ese cuerpo contra el suyo. Recobrando parcialmente esa seguridad tan suya que había perdido, disfrutando de aquella hermosa noche.

Levantó el rostro de Kanon, mirándole con cierta sonrisa melancólica antes de tomar el rostro de éste en sus manos para proceder a colocar sus labios sobre los del menor. Un suave contacto, apenas más allá de un roce; sellando así una promesa con la luna llena como mudo testigo. _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> (2)Ven, cierra los ojos, cree en mí. Volaremos sobre el océano. Estoy tan enfermo por tu amor, que se ha embriagado de mi sangre. - In Extremo/ Vollmond


End file.
